Scared of the Dark
by Phthalix
Summary: Tsuna, if you didn't get scared so easily, this wouldn't have happened. But even though you may not understand it all, you don't mind it, do you? 1827.


**Warning: 1827 and fluff! Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p><em>Any minute, now.<em>

Hibari Kyouya counts the times this happened in his mind. More than enough. But all of them were on school nights. Everyone would normally be asleep. This one, however, is during a Saturday. And Saturdays meant late night studying for a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi. Of course, Tsuna can't study. So Hibari came to the rescue two years ago.

Usually at this time, Hibari would be sitting next to Tsuna, eyes calmly closed. The Decimo would be pouting at the book of whatever subject they decided to start on. Then, he'd begin to pout at the lined paper covered in chicken scratch before switching his pout back to the book. Maybe if he was having a hard time, the tip of a pink tongue would poke out of the corner of his mouth. Tsuna would then shove his paper in Hibari's face, proclaiming that he was right, only to be shot down.

The prefect would explain how to do the problem, inwardly smirking at the look of awe on his student's face. The brunet would redo the question, getting it right, which would get the reward of a curt nod from the raven haired teen. One could see the happiness swimming in his caramel colored orbs. Even better was the reward for getting a question right on the first try. An approving gleam in usually uncaring eyes accompanied with a ruffle of soft brown locks. The fact that this reward is uncommon made the simple action equivalent to a strawberry ice cream cone for Tsuna.

Why is the fearful ruler of Namimori tutoring a No-Good, klutzy Mafia boss? Because when the prefect was fourteen, he found an herbivore entering the school gates _late._ Anyone who dare be late was to be bitten to death without mercy. But when the time came, he couldn't. The shaking little boy with tears slipping down his cheeks looked too fragile to even hold.

With a scoff and a warning that he better not be late ever again, he let the little boy leave his sight. He still wonders why he let Tsunayoshi go. He believes that because of the sheer amount of pathetic-ness, he couldn't stand the sight of the boy. So much so, that he didn't even bother to dirty his tonfas. Or waste the energy to beat him up.

But after that incident, he was oddly determined to take the little herbivore under his wing. He would train the boy to become stronger. So, Hibari ended up forcing Tsuna to let him tutor him. When the prefect got a hold of the boy's school records, he noticed his grades were slipping with every passing day. So, being the wonderful person he is, he broke into Tsuna's room through the window just to help him.

It started out as a routine. Hibari would come over every Saturday night to help him out with his schoolwork. He would teach the klutzy child, who would in turn understand everything the prefect said with a look of awe in his eyes. Years later, they still did the same thing. Tsuna pouting at books and paper, sticking his tongue out in what concentration he could muster. Soft pats on the head of the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo in training. How each and every time the boy would light up, and a blush would become more and more noticeable throughout the years. And with each and every night, the amount of time Hibari would stay with the fragile brunet grew.

Nowadays, it's a habit. To Hibari, it feels empty without his weekly meetings with the herbivore. Even if Tsuna needs no help, though those days were beyond scarce, he'd still enter the boy's room through the window. And Tsuna would smile and say, _"Hibari-san! What took you so long?"_. Like he was waiting for the second he'd slip into the room.

But then came Reborn. That damn baby. He'd take Tsunayoshi to train in the mountains relentlessly all weekend. Hibari would not see hide nor tail of his student when that happens. Then those stupid herbivores replaced him. Instead of having him help Tsuna with his work, the laughing herbivore and octopus herbivore would stay over late into the night. And the worst part?

Tsuna didn't mind at all.

Hibari sees the boy grinning and laughing in the school courtyard with those people he calls his "Guardians". It makes him jealous. Jealous that it isn't him that is making Tsuna laugh and smile. Jealous that it isn't him that's standing right next to Tsuna everyday. He doesn't understand! Why is he like this? Jealous and angry and pissed off _every damn day!_

How long has it been since they've last been in the same room together? Much too long. More than enough. People are cutting into his Tuna time. This must stop!

The Cloud Guardian's lips curl up into a smirk. This is why he purposely bit those Guardians to death and left them unconscious in the closet on the third floor. All of them. Even the twin pineapple herbivores. No one will interrupt his time with his Sky today.

As though it sensed his flashbacking was over, Hibari's phone rings, blaring the Namimori Middle School anthem across the roof. He contains a devious grin from splitting across his face as he answers his cell with a questioning silence. "H-Hibari-s-san?" the timid voice asks, quivering with fright. The prefect doesn't respond. "I-I-It's da-dar-dark!" The voice barely comes out as a whisper.

"I will be right there, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

A whimper. "…p-please?"

The phone is brutally snapped shut, shoved into a randomly selected pocket before he jumps off the roof.

* * *

><p><em>I hope Hibari-san will hurry!<em>

Hands tighten around a slim pair of legs. A small whimper is absorbed by the room's watching walls. How he whishes he had Yamamoto, Gokudera, _anyone_ with him at the moment. But when he tried to call or text them, there was no reply. Hell, he even asked Mukuro, now that he's walking free around with Chrome, to see if he'd come comfort him.

But alas, there was still no reply.

Which left his ever faithful Cloud Guardian.

The slightest mention of the older teenager paints his face an inhuman blend of reds and pinks. His heart speeds up like how others do in the romance books Kyoko and Haru force upon him. _Romance._ Tsuna's eyes flutter open, the large orbs seeing nothing but black. He could care less about his currently stressful situation as his mind rambles on and on. The word seems foreign and vague in the Decimo's mind, though he has an understanding of what it is.

Romance is love, right? And love is like the couples in the hallway kissing each other. Couples that Hibari then bites to death for Public Display of Affection.

He's seen a few of previously mentioned couples sucking each others faces' off, but that's absurd. There is absolutely no way that he likes Hibari Kyouya like _that_. …Right? Maybe his love is one of those other ones. What did Kyoko mention? A brother? Yeah! Tsuna only loves Hibari as a brother. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Hibari-san as a brother?" he murmurs out loud. It dawns upon him that the idea of the prefect as nothing but a brother seems awkward. What about a friend? If he doesn't love Hibari like a brother, then he loves Hibari as a friend. It doesn't seem like a bad idea at first. But yet again, it seems awkward to think of him as a friend.

So leaves the question. Does he love Hibari-san…as…as…as?

"…I'm confused," Tsuna whines, burying his face into his knees and screwing his eyes shut. All he knows is that he feels all weird around his Cloud Guardian, even if someone just happens to mention the name. But why? Why does that happen? Does he love Hibari like the characters in the romance books?

As his thoughts dissipate, reality comes back to him as quick as a wink. His body shivers violently as he forces his head down deeper into his tangled limbs to try and escape the obvious.

A hesitant hand is placed on his back, combined with a deep voice. "Sawada."

He nearly jumps out of his skin at the feathery touch. "HIIE-!" he begins, cut off by the cool hand placed over his mouth.

"Be any louder and I'll bite you to death," the other half hisses, half growls, making Tsuna shiver for a completely different reason that isn't fright. Even so, the Decimo complies, lifting the hand from his mouth and pulling the limb towards him. Hibari raises an eyebrow, wanting to see the younger's next action.

Not really see, since all the lights have gone out.

Tsuna lets a whine loose form his throat, giving up on yanking the prefect down to sit next to him. So he'll just bring himself to Hibari. He blindly wraps his arms around whatever is in his reach, tugging down in hopes the other would follow his lead. In some way, Hibari does, but it's mostly just bending down because the younger had a hold on his neck.

"I'm scared, Hibari-san." Hot breath tickles the prefect's face, a warm, relaxing scent of cinnamon floats around Tsuna's words.

"Scared of the dark, Sawada?" he asks with an unseen smirk.

If blushes could glow in the dark, Tsuna's face would be lit up like a flashlight. Being scared senseless, not to mention the fact that he just realized Hibari said his actual name, is embarrassing to him, but not as bad as other situations he's been in. "N-No!" he automatically responds. Then, he rethinks his outburst. "W-Well…may-maybe a little…" Tsuna admits, pulling the prefect closer to him.

A little _too_ close. But neither seems to notice or mind.

Inwardly chuckling, Hibari at last wraps his own arms around the Decimo, savoring the feel of the boy in his arms. And the irritated feeling he's been having for a long time dissipates. Sure, he was jealous earlier on. But now that he has Tsuna to _himself_, everything is blissful.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna questions, interrupting the moment of peace the other was having.

"Kyouya."

"W-What?"

If it was anyone else, they would've already been bitten to death. This herbivore, however, he'll make an exception for. "When I'm with you, _Tsunayoshi,_ call me Kyouya."

"K-Kyou…Kyouya," he whispers breathily, tasting the name as it tumbles from his lips. He decides it's his new favorite word. But he also decides that it's time to take some action. He doesn't like being confused. "Thank you. For being here." And just as Hibari is about to respond, Tsuna crashes his lips against the other pair, praying that he won't get slaughtered after he lets go.

Hibari is, for once, surprised. Who would've thought Tsuna, klutzy, No-Good Tsuna, would actually do something on his own? And for no reason, too. At least, he doesn't think the Decimo has a reason. All too soon, he pulls away, shaking violently. "Please don't bite me to death!"

Chuckling darkly, the Cloud Guardian pulls Tsuna off his bed and into his lap. It feels right to the couple, even though they might not truly understand everything. "I won't. You are mine, Tsunayoshi. I don't like it when you are with those other herbivores."

"Y-Yeah," Tsuna dumbly says, not really knowing what else to respond with.

It doesn't occur to Tsuna that even though the lights are out in his house, his phone still worked. Hibari smirks and rearranges the other into a more comfortable position. So, sure, maybe he did purposely make the lights turn off just so he could be with his herbivore. But that doesn't matter, right? So long as he's able to spend time with him.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Yes, Kyouya?"

"Couldn't you have used your phone as a flashlight?"

"W-Wha?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Another one for you, my lovelies. This idea has been floating around in my head for a few days. Hope you enjoyed it! Ciao!<strong>


End file.
